prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Infierno en el Ring 2008
|attendance = |venue = Arena Mexico |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2008 |nextevent = CMLL 75th Anniversary Show }} Infierno en el Ring 2008 (Spanish for "Inferno in the ring") was a professional wrestling Pay-Per-View (PPV) produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place on June 13, 2008 in Arena Mexico, Mexico City, Mexico. The main event was the eponymous Infierno en el Ring match that CMLL traditionally holds at least once a year. In 2008 the match was given its own event, where as previously it had been a part of other events. The Infierno en el Ring match is a multi-man Steel Cage match where all the competitors risked their hair, with the last wrestler in the ring being shaved bald. The 2008 event saw ten men risk their hair: Heavy Metal, El Texano, Jr., Damián 666, Mr. Águila, El Terrible, Perro Aguayo, Jr., Shocker, Marco Corelone, Negro Casas and Alex Koslov. The event also featured 5 Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match, including the finals of a tournament to determine the next holders of the CMLL World Trios Championship as Los Ángleles (Spanish for "The Angels; Héctor Garza, Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara faced Blue Panther, Dos Caras, Jr. and Místico. Background The event featured five professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results *Flash, Stuka, Jr. and Mascara Purpura defeated Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Loco Max and Skándalo) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:18) :*First fall: Loco Max forced Máscara Purpura to submit, Skándalo pinned Flash (5:08) :*Second fall: Stuka, Jr. pinned Arkangel de la Muerte (9:03) :*Third fall: Máscara Purpura pinned Arkangel de la Muerte (11:18) *''La Triada de Terror'' (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto) defeated Grey Shadow, El Sagrado and Valiente in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (11:15) :*First fall:Mephisto forced Valiente to submit, Averno forced Grey Shadow to submit (3:57) :*Second fall: Grey Shadow forced Mephisto to submit, Valiente forced Ephesto to submit (8:05) :*Third fall: Ephesto pinned El Sagrado (11:15) *Dr. Wagner, Jr., La Sombra and Volador, Jr. defeated Los Guerreros de Atlántida (Atlantis, Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (14:15) :*First fall: Rey Bucanero pinned Dr. Wagner, Jr. (2:14) :*Second fall: Volador, Jr. pinned Último Guerrero, La Sombra pinned Rey Bucanero (6:24) :*Third fall: Dr. Wagner, Jr. pinned Atlantis (14:15) *''Los Ángeles'' (Héctor Garza, Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara) defeated Blue Panther, Dos Caras, Jr. and Místico in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match to win the vacant CMLL World Trios Championship (20:47) :*First fall: Dos Caras, Jr. pinned La Máscara, Blue Panther forced Hijo del Fantasma to submit (7:12) :*Second fall: La Máscara pinned Blue Panther (12:36) :*Third fall: Héctor Garza pinned Místico (20:47) *Damián 666, Mr. Águila, El Terrible, Perro Aguayo, Jr., Shocker, Marco Corelone, Negro Casas and Alex Koslov escaped the cage leaving Heavy Metal and El Texano, Jr., in the cage in a 10-man Steel Cage elimination match (21:41) :*Alex Koslov is eliminated (7:15) :*Damián 666 is eliminated (9:16) :*Marco Corleone is eliminated (9:47) :*El Terrible is eliminated (1:34) :*Mr. Águila is eliminated (2:09) :*Shocker is eliminated (2:20) :*Negro Casas is eliminated (16:29) :*Perro Aguayo, Jr. is eliminated (8:06) :*El Texano, Jr. pinned Heavy Metal in a Luchas de Apuestas, "hair vs. hair" match. (21:41) External links * Results Category:2008 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Infierno en el Ring